After Lioness Rampant
by Dancing Amethyst
Summary: I always wondered what happened in the ten years between Lioness Rampant and Wild Magic.
1. Prolouge & Chapter One

( Disclaimer: Very little here is mine. The plot is mine. That's about all. that characters are TP's (except for Jakat al Mohanon, Machali of Nond) and the setting is TP's.. The first part of chapterone is an excerpt from Lioness RampantNOW YOU CAN'T SUE ME!!! HAHA!!!  
  
Part One: The Desert  
  
Chapter One  
  
Alanna started to think about her trip north, before the roads turned bad with winter rain and snow. Since she was trying to weave a blanket for George's Midwinter present, she decided to set out when it was done. She was working alone in her tent one afternoon when a shadow blocked the light on her work. George Cooper, cloak and riding boots covered with dust, entered the tent.  
  
Alanna put down her shuttle. She could feel her heart drumming, and it took an effort to say lightly, "I was sort of hoping you'd come before this."  
  
He sat beside her, examining the cloth on the loom. "I'd hoped to come before this, too," he admitted. "Truth to tell, givin' up the rogue and turnin' respectable- it takes gettin' used to. Some days I get up out of bed not knowin' who I am. Jonathan kept me busy, like I wrote you. Too, the castle down at Pirate's Swoop had to be fixed up proper before I brought-" He stopped. "Jon's announced he's to marry Thayet," he said abruptly. "The Bazhir will have told you."  
  
"It's one of the advantages to having a king who's also the Voice." His face would be easier to read is his back weren't to the light!  
  
"Thayet says you gave your blessin'"  
  
"I did." She curled her hands around her elbows to hide their trembling.  
  
"You're not sorry for it? Had you wanted, you'd be Queen."  
  
"I didn't want it."  
  
He reached out to toy with the emberstone. "What do you want, Alanna?"  
  
She caught his hand and met his eyes, smiling. "I want to be yours. If you're still interested."  
  
His fingers tightened on hers. "Why?"  
  
Alanna looked down. "I love you."  
  
He made her look at him. "Enough to wed with me? Enough to give up roamin' and settle down and be lady of Pirate's Swoop?" She looked at him quizzically, and he blushed. "Well, to roam with me along." Alanna nodded. George took a breath. "Enough to bear my -our- little ones?"  
  
She blushed. "I'd like to have you to myself for a year or two. After that, we'll have all the children we want." Her voice cracked as she added, "I'll be proud to."  
  
Rising, George pulled Alanna into his arms. "So I finally tamed myself a lioness," he whispered when they broke their kiss.  
  
Alanna laughed. "I wouldn't called it tamed, laddy-me-love. The lady of Pirate's Swoop shouldn't be tame."  
  
George grinned. "Particularly not when she's King's Champion, to boot. That's all right, then." He picked her up for another kiss. When he finally put her down, he took her hand and drew her out of the tent. "Come on, Lioness. We can tell your tribe we're betrothed."  
--Excerpt from Lioness Rampant  
  
Alanna laughed, and followed him out of the tent.  
  
Upon approaching the central fire, she began to feel the flutters of nervousness begin in her stomach. Sighing, she decided it couldn't be more than jitters, and looked up at George, her fiancé, her friend, her love.  
  
He saw her look and smiled. Warmth filled her heart. Oh, this was why she was engaged.  
  
At the central fire, Halef Seif noticed them. "Welcome, Woman Who Rides Like A Man, King of the Thieves. What brings you to the fire this early in the afternoon?"  
  
Alanna was trying to form the words when they got caught in her throat, George saw, and answered for her. "My lovely Lioness and I shall be wed."  
  
Halef Seif looked at Alanna, who nodded.  
  
"Well. Congratulations then! May Mithros and the Goddess bless your marriage." He eyed George carefully. As they turned to leave he whispered, "Take care of her, sir."  
  
Something streaked by, and Alanna turned, and then put it out of her mind. It couldn't be important.  
  
"I think we should tell the rest of the tribe later, at the evening fire. Please," she entreated in a small voice as they returned to Alanna's tent.  
  
"Lioness, never fear, did not the Goddess tell you, learn to love." She looked at him oddly.  
  
"How did you-" He grabbed her and bent her back and silenced her by kissing her fervently. His mouth traveled over hers, seeking a way in. She obliged, and soon they were kissing passionately. Their mouths and hands went everywhere, covering each other. They did not seem to notice her amethyst Gift leaking out of her, speeding away.  
  
At least, not until she sagged. In mid-embrace, Alanna fell to the floor. George caught her. "Lass?" She did not answer, out cold. "Lioness, what happened?" He probed her with his Sight, and immediately knew the problem.  
  
"FARDA," he roared. "Come quick!!!" Her Gift was gone, and without it, she could die within minutes. He picked his Lioness up.  
  
He ran out of the tent carrying her, limp in his arms. Farda met him halfway to her tent, having heard his yell. "What is it?" she asked as they ran to the infirmary.  
  
"She just dropped, and I checked her with my Sight. Her Gift is gone. Vanished. As if someone had stolen it from her." he panted. "But who, and why?"  
  
"Gone." Once inside the infirmary, George carefully laid Alanna down on a cot, and Farda bent over her, examining the Lioness with her Gift. "You're right," she announced with pain in her eyes. "Her gift is gone, as if it never were."  
  
"What will you do to get it back?" he demanded. "She'll die without it."  
  
"Not right now, she won't." Farda answered hotly, angered by his tone. "She's lost her Gift, but her life force isn't being used up."  
  
He groaned, "Well, that's good, but how will she retrieve it; and more importantly, how will she wake up?"  
  
"She simply needs to come around, she fainted from, I guess you would call it shock, from the absence of her Gift, but when she wakes up she still won't have her magic, it won't replenish itself like this. She will have to find whoever did this to her and undo the spell. Of course, he or she may taint her magic, causing it to come back corrupted, if this person wishes her evil. Or, he or she may just want to keep her magic."  
  
As George listened, he decided that neither possibility sounded good to him. He didn't want Alanna to go into a fight that most likely would come down to magic- without her Gift. And he certainly didn't want Alanna's Gift to be corrupted or tainted. He would have to do this himself. "Thank you for tellin' me, keep an eye on my lady," he said as he walked out. She glanced at him oddly, but nodded.  
  
He used his Sight to make all magic visible to him. He blocked out much of it, including Farda's healing, the Bazhir Voice, and the shaman's warrior magic. At last he saw it. Violet light streamed through the air, heading toward a large teal blaze. He smirked and strode in the direction of the teal glow, before extinguishing his Sight.  
  
Upon arrival, he found himself in front of the tents where the Bazhir housed their guests. Taking a deep breath, he opened the tent flap and walked in.  
  
"Hello, George Cooper, nice to see you again," greeted the host.  
  
George nodded. "Might there be a man or woman here with a teal Gift? Someone wishes me to relay a message to him or her."  
  
"I believe so. In the tent two from the back and four from the right, resides Jakat al Mohanon. I believe his Gift is blue-green, what you would call 'teal.'"  
  
"My thanks." George left in search of Jakat al Mohanon. The guest host watched him go, and from the look on George's face, he had the idea that the message probably wasn't 'Blessings'.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hope you liked it! Please Read and Review thanks!!!!!! 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: Not mine, all TP's etc etc  
  
~*~*~  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Alanna sat bolt upright with a gasp. "Farda? What?"  
  
"You lost your Gift, my dear. Leeching spells, I'm afraid. You'd best lie down now."  
  
Alanna jumped off the cot and shoved passed Farda. "MITHROS AND THE GODDESS!?!? I think not. I'll be leaving now," she raged, and then stormed out.  
  
Farda could only stare, awestruck at the extent of the younger woman's temper.  
  
Just as Alanna awoke, George reached the residence of Jakat al Mohanon. "Mohanon!" he called. "I'll be havin' a word with you." A small, scrawny man appeared at the flap of the tent.  
  
"What is it you'll be wanting?" he asked, knowing full well who he was and what he sought.  
  
George confronted Jakat upfront, demanding to know why the mage had stolen the Lioness's Gift. Jakat stared at him a long time, then told him to come in. George was wary, but not as much as he should have been. He entered the tent, expecting to be told why the lady knight's Gift had been taken. His expectation had come true, in a left-handed way.  
  
Once inside the main room of the tent, Jakat palmed a dagger. "You see," he said as he lunged at George. "I had heard about you and the Lioness getting engaged, and I just couldn't let that happen."  
  
"I'm afraid I don't understand," countered George. "And I really don't see how any of this involves you." George retrieved two daggers from wrist sheaths.  
  
George ran in at Jakat, knives in both of his hands, thinking, 'It really is my fault. I could have prevented this, had I been more tactful,' but he'd let his temper take over, and now he was stuck in a combat he didn't want to fight.  
  
"Oh, but it does," continued Jakat. "It does very much indeed. As far as you are concerned, I have no need for you. But the lady knight, she is important."  
  
Alanna raced through the passageways between the tents, startling Kourrem as the young shaman left the tribe's temple. Noting Alanna's pain- torn face, Kourrem set off for the headman's tent.  
  
Alanna stopped to catch her breath at the village center. She wouldn't help George by running around aimlessly looking for him. Slowly- too slowly in her opinion- she calmed, and she tried to cast her magic out to look for George. She got an odd sensation and slowly realized what it was. She was drawing on something that wasn't there. It felt a little like it did when she kept using her magic when she was worn out, but different, because now no matter how hard she tried, she could not acquire even a trace of the amethyst power.  
  
The young knight sighed, and went to the men's guesthouse to see if George had returned there. When she got to the main tent she asked the host, "Has George come around here recently? It's very important that I see him."  
  
"Yes, Woman Who Rides Like a Man, he was here but a few moments ago, and requested directions to the residency of Jakat al Mohanon. Is that where you are headed?"  
  
"Yes, if you would do me the justice of giving me directions!" The knight snapped, her temper getting the better of her.  
  
The host ignored her rude tone, having gotten used to it months before, and explained the way. Alanna thanked him, apologized, and left at a steady jog.  
  
Alanna was about to give up on finding exactly what tent it was when a cloud of teal smoke rose out of one a few hundred feet to her right. 'Well, you can't really ask for a clearer sign; she thought, and ran toward it, drawing her sword.  
  
George parried a blow aimed at his side. "Why is she so important to you? Does the lass even know you?"  
  
"She does not, but I know her. I know everything about her." At this point George realized that this man was insane. "Everything there is to know of the Lioness, I know," continued Jakat. "Every thought she thinks, every movement made by her perfect body, every trace of Gift her spirit has mustered, every time she hasn't thought of me, I've known about it!"  
  
George furrowed his brow, feinted to the left, and struck to the right, throwing off Jakat. Could this man be some kind of crazed lover?  
  
"Ever since she stepped foot on one of our village paths, I have known that I must have her, or die trying. I have traveled many miles to come to just this village, so that I may claim her. For over a year now, she has paid me no heed, and now she shall pay." With that he raised his free hand, and teal fire shot out of it, straight at George.  
  
George didn't want to use the feeble amount of protection the Sight could give him now, because he might need it later, so he rolled back and onto his feet, hoping he would be able to dodge any and all spells shot at him. "I'LL DEFEND MY LIONESS TO THE DEATH," he shouted.  
  
"Glad to hear it." Alanna retorted as she hastily pushed the tent flap out of the way with her sword.  
  
Jakat screamed, "YOU!!! I'll have my revenge!" He shot teal fire at the lady knight. She dropped and rolled, coming up on her feet, sword at the ready. She charged him, set to impale him with her sword, when he suddenly stepped aside and smirked. She turned, wondering at the sudden change in his conduct. "You forget," he said, with a satisfied smile starting on his lips, "I have your magic, and as long as I can avoid your sword, you are powerless against me." With that, he shouted a word she couldn't recognize, and an enormous globe of amethyst light sped at her, knocking her down and her pulling her sword across the room, toward him.  
  
Alanna staggered to her feet, and gaped. "No time to ponder it, my lass," said George into her ear, "You must find his spell and destroy it. Without your magic, and now without your sword, we are at a tremendous disadvantage." He flashed the meager light he could with his Sight. "GO!" She went.  
  
While George struggled to build a protective wall of weak spells, Alanna raced into the next room, and looked around. This was just a sleeping chamber; nothing in here would have helped him to pilfer her magic. She ran on, through the next door.  
  
Here! It was a mage's workroom, to be sure. On a low table sat various bottles of colored liquids and powders, in no particular arrangement. A few bottles glowed. Alanna carefully skimmed the labels on those, knowing that they would be the ones in use. The spell to steal her Gift would certainly be in use right now. She bit her lip, wondering how George was holding up.  
  
At last she saw it, a medium-sized bottle glowing alternating shades of teal and violet. That must be it. She checked the label: 'Beloved One,' and it had a small perfectly detailed painting of her and, worse, a small copper strand attached to the side. She grimaced, and threw it on the floor. It stayed whole. 'Well, I shouldn't have expected it to be easy,' she thought and brought it back up to the table. 'Of course it would have an unbreakable charm on it.' Sighing and hoping that she wouldn't be killed by any unwanted side effects, she brought out her dagger, and flipped the lid to the jar.  
  
It burst, twin violet and teal balls of flame leaping out. Alanna was thrown to the floor by the blast, and was just trying to get up, when the amethyst orb reversed direction and sped toward her, filling her up and knocking her back down.  
  
Meanwhile, Jakat was still frantically trying to skewer George with Alanna's sword. George had been able to fend of the vast majority of the blows, but only because Jakat was no fair hand with the sword. At the exact moment, when Alanna's magic was returned to her, Jakat was filled with subhuman energy from the return of his own Gift, causing him to land a very lucky blow deep into George's thigh. George fell to the ground, hard.  
  
Alanna witnessed his fall, having returned to the sitting room. She screamed her rage, and attacked mercilessly. She used her newly returned Gift to magically scoop up George in a net of power and carefully rest him on an out-of-the-way couch, then turned on Jakat, violet eyes blazing.  
  
"You leeched my Gift, attacked and injured my fiancé, and stole my sword. You will pay." And with that she cast a web of her Gift onto him, dragging him into the air. He dropped her sword in surprise, and she walked under him and retrieved it. She released her spell, to let him drop to the floor with a thud.  
  
A maniacal gleam in his eyes, he tried to shoot teal darts at her. She laughed, surprising herself, and easily stopped them with her Gift. "You fight on my terms, or not at all." She ran at him with the sword. He managed to pull out a dagger as she began the first move of the Crescent Moon drill. He blocked it barely, fear showing in his face, now that she could show him the full extent of her skill. He tried to spell her, but she just caught his spell, and threw it away. She sent her Gift into him, blocking his magic's movements. He could no longer spell her. Any fighting now would be done with weapons alone. She smiled, and whipped her sword up in the reverse Crescent, neatly disarming him, which caused him to stumble over backward and lose his footing. He fell, and when he looked up, her sword was pressed to his throat.  
  
"You will submit to the Crown's law." And with that she magically bound and gagged him, and walked over to inspect George. He had managed to bandage the worst of his wounds, before losing consciousness from blood loss. Alanna scowled, and went to work healing and re-bandaging the wound.  
  
As she was working, Halef Seif rushed in, closely followed by Kara, Kourrem, and Farda. He stopped in the entrance, taking in the scene: Jakat bound and sitting in a corner, a bruised and bloody Alanna healing an even worse-off George, and the general wreckage that was the once lovely room.  
  
George was just beginning to come to. Alanna looked up and noticed the headman, shamans, and healer staring at her. She stood up to explain when exhaustion hit her. Her head swam, and the last thing she saw was the floor rushing up to meet her as she fell.  
  
"She does this often?" Halef Seif asked with the casual manner of someone discussing the weather.  
  
"You have no idea," answered George, settling himself back on the couch as Farda moved to take care of Alanna.  
  
"So, what was it that caused. this?" Halef asked, indicating the debris before them.  
  
George moaned, and sat up. "Well, this afternoon, the Lioness and me were, shall we say, involved," he paused as Kourrem and Kara hid giggles, "And this man," motioning toward Jakat, "Placed a leechin' spell on the Lioness, causing all of her Gift to go to him, leavin' her magic-less. She fainted from the loss and I carried the lass to Farda." Halef look at the healing woman, who nodded. "I left the lady there, and went to find out who had done it. My search led me to this. Jakat al Mohanon. I arrived at the tent, and he asked why he would do such a thing ." and he proceeded to explain the rest of what he knew of the story.  
  
"Well she is a most worthy young knight by all accounts, but we knew that already, for sure," concluded Halef when he was done.  
  
"That she is, and a lucky one at that. Only she could do so much, and still survive nigh on unharmed."  
  
"Yes. Well, you need your rest and so does she. I'll leave you to it." And with that the headman got up and left.  
  
Farda clucked at the headman's impertinence and turned to the young shamans, still standing there staring. "So get Gammal, will you. We need to get these two to the healing tent." She pointed at Alanna and George. They ran.  
  
"I really don't need-" George started.  
  
"I will decide what you do and don't need, in the way of healing, sir," Farda commanded. "Come!"  
  
George meekly obeyed.  
  
Just then Kara and Kourrem returned with the blacksmith, and Farda set out to explain to them what was required. The blacksmith easily hoisted the still unconscious Alanna onto his shoulder, and walked out of the tent, Farda, Kara, and George following behind, leaving Kourrem to watch Jakat.  
  
They were nearing the town square and healing tent when Alanna began to stir. "Calm, loved one," George whispered. "You did a hero's work today."  
  
Alanna smiled softly, and fell back asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~ Chapter Two up!!! I hope you liked it, more coming soon!!  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers:  
  
CrystalLili: Thank you! I fixed the spacing!  
  
PhyscoLioness13: Thanks, sorry about the lines.  
  
Verasilyn: Sorry, of course there will be a/g scenes!!  
  
sw33t t3mptations: here's part of what happens  
  
Cracked in the Head: I'm glad you liked it!  
  
One in a Million girl: Alanna and George ROCK!!  
  
And especially. Liquid Diamond for telling me how to fix the spacing!! You guys/girls are great!!!!!!! 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
A few weeks passed without event, and Alanna wanted to get home before the winter rains started. It took some bullying but she finally managed to convince George to go back to Corus with her.  
  
As Alanna packed she thought ruefully, 'I picked the most stubborn person in Tortall.' But then her throat caught. Had Faithful been there he would have pointed out that she was the most stubborn person in Tortall. Gods above. She missed him and Liam and Thom and all the others who had died. A tear trickled slowly down her cheek. She impatiently brushed it away. 'Now is no time to get sentimental,' she thought, but the tears took over, and she sat down and cried, pouring her heart out for those who had died to save the kingdom.  
  
George came in and walked over and held her to him. "I don't need help!" she snapped, trying to pull away, but George held her close.  
  
"Of course you do, everyone needs help at some time, even the mightiest. Will you tell me what makes you cry so?"  
  
"I- I was remembering. Faithful. and Thom. and." she trailed off, as much because she didn't want to mention Liam as that a new onslaught of tears hit her.  
  
"It's OK, sweet. They're with the Goddess now. They know that you loved them." He shushed her, rocking her gently.  
  
Alanna sniffled, and stood up. "I feel so helpless, and useless!!!"  
  
"You're certainly not helpless, lass, and you're far from useless. You're King's Champion!"  
  
"Don't remind me," she muttered darkly.  
  
"It's who ye are, lass, and ye should be proud of it."  
  
"I'm proud of it all right. I feel like I've done everything I set out to do, and there's no more. It's like I got what I wanted, and now I don't know what to do with it."  
  
"That's what you have me to remind you for." With that he began to bend her back in a kiss, but she pushed him away.  
  
"George, not now. Please." She begged, her sorrow in her eyes. "Kissing is not always the way to make me feel better."  
  
"Oh, it isn't? Well, what is then?"  
  
"I don't know, but it's not always kissing. So stop." She stood. "I have packing to finish. And so do you. We leave the day after tomorrow. Go." She turned her back to him, and knelt by her bags, absently folding clothes. George did not move. He looked at the Lioness, wondering what had made her be so blunt.  
  
"Lioness, is it just the coronation victims? Is that everything?"  
  
She flinched at the sound of her war name on her old friend's lips, but she nodded. "It was just memories. That's all."  
  
George attempted a smile. "OK, then. Just pay a visit to your lowly servant if you need anything."  
  
She gave a most un-ladylike snort. "Lowly servant- hogwash."  
  
George laughed, and left to complete his own packing  
  
Two days later, Alanna stowed the last of her things, and loaded the packs onto Moonlight's back. "You ready to go, girl?" Moonlight whickered in reply. Alanna mounted up and rode toward George's tent. "Come on, George. We want to leave before the sun rises, not after it sets!"  
  
"Just a moment, my lady," his voice caroled from inside the tent. "I'm just gettin' a few last-minute things packed!"  
  
"You were supposed to be packed two days ago! What is taking so long now?" She yelled, thinking, 'Wasn't I getting packed when we had that talk? Has he forgotten already?' Then George walked out of the tent. Smiling softly, he put his arm around her, and led her back to the horses.  
  
"Mount up, milady." He did a players bow. Alanna scowled and swung herself up on Moonlight's back, and waited for George to do the same. He smiled, mounted, and handed Moonlight a yellow rose, which she took in her teeth. George said to the mare: "Give that to your mistress, from me to her, why don't you, pretty?"  
  
Moonlight turned her head, and offered the rose to Alanna, who blushed and accepted it, her anger melting away. She tucked the rose by her saddle horn, and turned Moonlight toward the village central square, where the Bazhir were just beginning to gather for the morning meal.  
  
The tribe's people turned to see the Woman Who Rides Like A Man, and her lover mounted and dressed for hard riding. "You are leaving now?" asked Halef Seif.  
  
"Yes, we return to the city," replied Alanna, bowing low to the headman.  
  
"We hope you return to us soon, Woman Who Rides Like A Man"  
  
"As do we."  
  
"Farewell, Woman Who Rides Like A Man, Baron George Cooper. Some men have already gone north with Jakat, so you will have your trial in the capital."  
  
"Thank you, I will write and tell you how it goes." Alanna felt a sinking feeling at the pit of her stomach every time she thought of Jakat. She did not know how to deal with a madman bent on her demise.  
  
"You are most welcome, and I would appreciate the letter," said Halef Seif, unaware of her thoughts.  
  
"And you found out I am no longer King of the Thieves?" George asked the headman.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"The Voice?" asked Alanna.  
  
"Who else?" muttered George.  
  
"Goodbye, Halef Seif," said Alanna. "Tell the tribe goodbye from us." Halef nodded, and returned to his morning meal. Alanna smiled at George, and the trotted their horses out of the tent village.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thanks Again to all of my reviewers!!! Ryoko.Kilala: Thank You! I'll try!!  
  
Goddess of The Moon: Thank you, and yes I will write about the wedding. I'm going to try to write about everything Alanna does up until Wild Magic. Try is the key word there though!!!!!!!!!  
  
sw33t t3mptations: Thank you!  
  
Cracked in the Head: Thank you, and I'll only be able to update everyday until I get to where I left off writing, which will be very soon *sigh* I do try though.  
  
Oneinamilliongirl: Of course, if they didn't, the TP wouldn't have put them that way.  
  
LadyKnight4: Thank you, I'll do my best  
  
Rae: Yay! Thank you!  
  
Dark Messenger: I'm sorry you dislike the Thayet part, but I have more. Aside from that I hope you liked the story. And no, I do not flame all the best story. I do do more constructive criticism than most people, but that's all it is. The "flaming" part in flamingknight has to do with fire, not giving flames. And I think that you're Cherry-Alanna. But maybe your not. If not, meet her, she's a Thayet-hater, too.  
  
Please Read and Review everyone!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Chapter Four

Here's Chapter Four everyone!  
  
Part Two: Corus  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Two weeks later Alanna and George topped the crest of a hill. Below then was Corus, spread out over the banks of the River Olorun. Alanna beamed, and looked at George, who grinned back, and rode down the hill into the city.  
  
When she reached the city gates, she pulled up her reins to make Moonlight stop. The horse pranced, and Alanna reached over to pet her head. Extending her hand, Alanna smiled when she saw again the slim silver and amethyst engagement band around her ring finger. It was a reminder of George's love for her, and hers for him.  
  
She waved to the gatekeeper, who recognized her and let her in. She beckoned to George, and the two rode through the gates, and into the city. When Alanna was about to turn onto Palace Way, George stopped her, and turned Moonlight toward a different part of the city- and toward the Dancing Dove.  
  
Alanna grimaced. She didn't want to go to the Dove. There were too many reminders of past times and past people. She didn't want to become sad over those who had been lost when Claw had attacked the Rogue, or for George to start having second thoughts of leaving. "Please, let's just go to the palace, I don't think I can return to the Dove."  
  
"Why not?" thundered George.  
  
"Do not take that tone with me, Baron George Cooper of Pirates Swoop," she snapped, her temper getting the better of her. "I am Sir Alanna the Lioness of Trebond and Olau, full knight of the realm of Tortall and King's Champion, and I do not have to do whatever and everything that you do!"  
  
"Lass, I-"  
  
"Don't call me lass, I'm not a little girl any more."  
  
At this George chuckled. "You hardly ever were a little girl, you spent more of you life bein' a little boy!"  
  
"Well that doesn't mean you can call me 'girl' now. It's too late." Alanna retorted, trying to control her emotions. She was caught between anger and laughter. She ended up revealing the latter. "Well, I was a girl before I started training for my shield, and when I was training I was still a girl, but no one really knew- oh, now I'm confused, and I should understand this more than anybody. Well, however you sort that out, I'm a woman now."  
  
"Of course you are, lady. I guess, since you seem so eager to return to the palace and your friends, that is where we go." He turned his horse, Beauty, and began to trot up Palace Way, and Alanna prodded Moonlight with her boot to catch up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Alanna should be back today" King Jonathon commented to Gary, his Prime Minister, and to Thayet, his fiancé, who were in the meeting room with him.  
  
"Good," replied Gary. "How do you know? Is it because you're the Voice?" he lowered his voice so Thayet couldn't hear, "Or can you just sense when she's nearby?"  
  
"Shut up, you great oaf," muttered Jon, "You know that we were done ages ago. I've got Thayet now, and I love her."  
  
"More than Alanna?"  
  
Jon considered this for a moment. "Yes, I believe I do."  
  
"What are you two mumbling about over there," called Thayet.  
  
"Absolutely nothing, my love," he pulled Thayet toward him, and kissed her. He heard the door open, but he didn't care, and neither did she. He heard Gary snicker, and then an all too familiar voice rang out.  
  
"What a wonderful way to come back," Alanna, leaning on the door frame, was trying and failing to suppress laughter. "Well, I'm glad that worked," she gasped, and surrendered to whoops of mirth.  
  
"What worked?" questioned Gary, feeling very left out.  
  
"Intro - ducing - Jon and Thayet- to - each other," wheezed Alanna through her amusement.  
  
"Alanna, welcome back," said Jon, more than a little red.  
  
"From both of us," added Thayet. "I like it when all of us are together, and we have much to talk about."  
  
"Didn't we exhaust the subject of you and Jon when you came to the desert?" Alanna wanted to know. "I'm pretty sure that I told you everything I could about him."  
  
"Well, that's not all I wanted to talk about," Thayet protested. "I mean, can't we just talk? Do you not like to talk now?"  
  
"Calm down, Thayet!" Alanna laughed. "There's plenty of time to talk later." Just then George came in. "There you are, I was just about to tell them." Alanna moved over to stand next to George. He wrapped his arms around her. "George and I," she paused, "are going to get married." She held out her hand so that they could see her ring.  
  
They stared. Thayet recovered her composure first. "Congratulations!" she squealed.  
  
Gary nudged Jon, "Convenient time for her to tell us, eh."  
  
"I think so," louder he said, "Well, this is astonishing, Lady Alanna. The knight who swore off love forever is getting married. Congratulations, and you George."  
  
Alanna blushed, and George took over. "Thank you," he bowed, "from both of us, seein' as how my wife-to-be's mouth ain't workin'."  
  
Alanna shot him a glare. "It most certainly is!" she countered.  
  
"Sweet as ever," muttered Gary.  
  
"Of course I am. I haven't changed."  
  
"My lords and ladies-" a timid voice in the door started.  
  
"Go on, Squire Machali of Nond," replied Jon.  
  
"You have visitors." The squire completed his statement and ran out, unnerved at having to speak to the King, his Prime Minister, his lady Champion, and the Princess of Sarain all at once.  
  
A blunt face poked into the room. "C'mon Raoul, it's safe. Only Jon, Thayet, Alanna, Gary, and George." Buri dragged Raoul in, despite his protests that he didn't want Jon to give him some outrageous assignment. Behind him followed Myles, Eleni, and, oddly, Coram. "What's going on?" asked Buri. "It looks like we missed something big."  
  
"Just look at Alanna's hand," commanded Thayet.  
  
Ever obeying of her mistress, Buri complied, the others following suite. Raoul grinned, Eleni gasped, and Myles smiled warmly. When Buri saw the ring on the knight's outstretched hand, her face filled with an odd expression. She looked up at Alanna, who snuggled closer to George. "Well, I'm surprised."  
  
"What?" Alanna was a little hurt that Buri wasn't happy for her. Getting engaged was supposed to be a good thing.  
  
"Nothing," Buri answered sullenly. The Lioness fixed her with a stare. "Well, I'll tell you later, ok?"  
  
"Fine." The talk then turned to business, and when Alanna moved back to George, he pulled her onto his lap. Alanna smiled, and listened to the meeting, wrapped in her love's arms.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A few days later, George found Alanna in the stables, feeding an apple to Moonlight. "Lass, I've been lookin' everywhere for you. They sent me a letter, and they probably left one for you, too."  
  
"A letter? What's so important about a letter?" George was being awfully mysterious. Why couldn't he just spit it out?  
  
"Well. The trial for Jakat is ready and they need us there!" he finished in a rush. They mounted their horses and rode into the city.  
  
"All right, we expected that, didn't we? It would be hard for us to have a case against him if we don't show up for the trial." Alanna was confused. She knew there would be a trial and that their presence would be required. She knew that George knew it, too.  
  
"But this is different. He-"  
  
"He what?" Now she was beginning to worry. What had happened?  
  
"He- he- he has been spellin' the guards, and he is threatenin' to spell you if he ever sees you again. This is what makes the trial too . inconvenient. We don't know what he's capable of."  
  
Alanna looked at him. "Can't they bind his magic? I did in the desert, remember?"  
  
"You're a fair powerful sorceress, and you got him when he didn't expect it. I told you he spells everyone who goes near him. He seems to be a more powerful then we had thought. Not as powerful as the Conte Duke was, or even as much as you, but it stands to worry me."  
  
"Perhaps I can be of service?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cliffhanger!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Once again Thanks to all of my reviewers!!!!!!!  
  
Oneinamilliongirl: I'm so happy you like it!! *starts crying with joy*  
  
CrystalLili: Thank you, good, and I tried to keep to Tamora Pierce's style of writing, since as I said in my summary, I did mean for this to be like a continuation of the Alanna books. George's accent Rocks!!!!! He's so cute!!!  
  
Pheep: Thanks you, I'm glad you like it and don't mind if I take some time with chapter's five and six. I need it.  
  
AsaHekA aka Slone: Thank you, I'll try!!!!  
  
Verasilyn: Umm, what 's' word??? Sorry? I think I use it too much anyway. I personally think if Tamora Pierce meant for Alanna to be with Jon, she would have put her with him. George is the BEST!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
To all of my faithful readers: The next chapter is only half-done, and I've been stuck on it for over a month!! I was thinking, I'll put up what I have so far, and you people can send me ideas of what to do, but I want at least 3 people to say in their reviews to this chapter that they will help me!!!!!!!!! Please!!!! Please!!!  
  
FanFiction readers: Reviews make me happy! Please help make me happy by reviewing!!! 


	5. Chapter Five

Eerrrgg!!! When I titled this chapter "chapter five sort of" I meant  
that this chapter isn't done! I just needed help!! Now the chapter is  
done. Totally revamped from what I had before.  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Alanna spun around to see a tall young man, around 18 or so, looked up at them. He was skinny, with floppy, dirty black hair, and equally black eyes, and a charming smile. He seemed entirely unremarkable, but for one thing. He wore a black mage's robe.  
  
"I am Arram Draper, a black robe mage." The couple stared, George questioning, and Alanna suspicious. Black robe mage's were very rare. There were only six in the world.  
  
At Alanna's nod he continued. "I will serve you, if in return you will not tell anyone about me."  
  
Alanna's look darkened, and her eyes narrowed.  
  
George noticed with a sigh. Bad sign, he thought. Very bad sign.  
  
Quickly he added, "I may not look like much, but I went through twelve full years of mage training in the University of Carthak. I can do pretty much anything in the way of magic."  
  
Alanna looked him over, scrutinizing every part of him. He didn't look like much, gangly and tall, very tall. Outward appearances didn't mean much about the strength of the Gift though. She was short and stocky, not your average great knight and sorceress.  
  
She probed his mind with her Gift, and doubled over with the strength of the protections there. Building her own Gift to shield it, she entered her Gift into his again. It was vast, its immense power beating down on her. She faltered, and his Gift overpowered hers, pushing her out of her mind. She gaped at him. She had only seen someone with this much power once before. That had been her own twin brother, Thom, and he was dead now.  
  
At last she decided that it couldn't hurt too much if she found out this boy's game. Alanna gripped her emberstone. The boy shone bright with a sparkling black color. She spoke matter-of-factly. "Will you stay with us until we dismiss you or no longer have need of you? No running because the going gets tough." When he nodded she continued. "All right. We might take you on. If we think you can help us." She eyed him carefully, thinking, we'll have to test him first.  
  
He bowed. "I would be honored to serve your ladyship." He straightened, and Alanna realized how very tall he was. He had to be at least a foot and a half taller than she.  
  
Smiling, he spoke. "What do you have in mind for a test, lady? And please don't think of me like I'm only a child. You aren't much older than me at twenty years to my eighteen, lady knight."  
  
She blushed, and then realized what he had said. "You-" She shook with rage. "You read my thoughts!" Alanna advanced on him, sword unsheathed, bristling with anger. "Why should we let you help us, if we can't even trust you to stay out of our heads."  
  
The boy shrank back at the sight of the advancing knight, then seemed to remember himself and straightened. "You wouldn't stand a chance in a magical dual against me. I am a Master, whereas your only magical training was as a page."  
  
"And as a shaman," George whispered, but Alanna didn't hear him. Her eyebrows came together with an almost audible snap, but she sheathed her sword, still seething.  
  
Arram went on, oblivious. "When you wanted to test me, would the ability to read the mind of the only lady knight be enough to make me pass? I can do plenty more."  
  
Alanna gasped at his arrogance. "What- but- you-" She gaped.  
  
"You will not be threatenin' my soon-to-be lady of Pirate's Swoop. You will not hurt her." George, forgotten until that moment, came up behind them. "She is a Bazhir shaman, and a fair powerful one at that. She beat, and destroyed the Ysandir in a magical duel when she was only thirteen. She fought an elemental for the Dominion Jewel. Do you really want me to list her accomplishments to you?"  
  
"I'm sure I'll find them out in all due time. I already know of quite a few, or I would not have offered my help. If you would recall, that is why I spoke to you in the first place: to offer you help, not pick a fight." Arram was becoming a bit frustrated. Why were these people so suspicious of him, he was trying to help!  
  
"Why?" Alanna had spoken again. "Why do you want to help us? What's it to you?" She had been suspicious of the young man's motives from the start.  
  
He shrugged. "I am a black robe mage-"  
  
George cut in. "You said that already. Tell us something new."  
  
The mage glared but continued, "As I was saying, I feel it is my duty to help people in need."  
  
"I'm not in nee-" George covered Alanna's mouth with his hand.  
  
"Also, I wanted to meet the great lady knight."  
  
Alanna grinned at his ignorance. She was no court lady. Flattery wouldn't win her over!  
  
Arram went on. "Perhaps you would be so kind as to help me in return" It was a gamble, but one he hoped he would win.  
  
"Maybe. You said before, only if we don't tell anyone about you. Why are you so secret?"  
  
He took a deep breath. "Can I trust you? If I tell you why, you won't tell them I'm here?" George nodded. He would never betray a fellow rogue. Alanna hesitated, then followed suit.  
  
"I am wanted my Ozorne, Emperor Mage of Carthak, for treason against the throne." Alanna eyes widened and she opened her mouth to speak, but George silenced her once again.  
  
"He accused me of wanting to kill him! I would never have done that; he was my best friend! Was. I escaped the University and came to Tortall. I've been working as a juggler ever since. I've sold everything I own just to stay alive. Except my robe. I can't sell it. Who would buy a black mage's robe? They wouldn't be allowed to wear it and a supposedly treasonous black rode mage is on the run."  
  
"Besides," he grinned wolfishly, "it keeps me warm. I beg you, please take me into your service. I'll do anything magical you like."  
  
Alanna was confused. "I didn't hear of any runaway mage."  
  
George grinned. "I did. You wanted adventure, my lioness. You got it. This lad will surely make life interesting."  
  
Alanna sighed, looking the boy over. She grimaced at what she saw, and then shook her head. "I don't think-" The ember glowed hot, searing her skin. "Fine. The gods will it so. As much as it's against my better judgment, he can work for us."  
  
The trio returned to the palace. The trial drew near.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Chapter Four:  
  
PrincessAlyssa16: Thank you  
  
Oneinamilliongirl: thank you and thank you  
  
Vera: Of course, here, have a big chocolate cookie! If you don't like chocolate then... I don't know.  
  
Pheep: Yay! Thank you! I need it!  
  
Ryoko.Kilala: I sincerely hope I spelled that right, and *sweeps grand Player's bow* Thank you, thank you. I needed to put at least one cliffy in more story. I just had too!  
  
Unknown: Thank you, and you'll just have to be surprised at where she get's married. Although it's not that surprising.  
  
MysticAnubisOfTheRing: Thank you. I had the Numair thing planned for a while, good psychic skills on guessing though! Become a Seer lol.  
  
Chapter Five:  
  
Tequila: I know that. The time period for Numair between Alanna and Daine si kind of warped. I says in Wild Magic that "about 8 years ago" Numair met Alanna. Alanna was 29 and he was 27, so eight years ago would make him nineteen. I don't know how that lets him leave Carthak shortly before his twenty-first birthday. I'm not saying that Tammy didn't write that it was his twenty-first, because I also remember seeing it. However, she wrote two different time frames so I just picked the one that made more sense. I'm just going to say that this is the end of his sleight-of-hand/juggler period. It ended because he met Alanna. Thank you for your review though!  
  
Vera: I just HAD to put a cliffy. They make me happy. I'll try to read your story/ Chocolate is my friend!  
  
Ryoko.Kilala: That wasn't the end of the chapter! I put up what I had so far so that people would help me figure out what to write! And they did! So I'm updating the chapter!  
  
Jesse: Thanks for reading, Thank you for your compliments. This will probably make MUCH better sense after I send you the 3rd and fourth book. I WILL send them. Eventually.  
  
Leeread: Thank you!  
  
Goddess of the Moon: Numair is two years younger than Alanna. I don't think I'll be stuck for tooooo much longer, thanks for your concern!  
  
Pheep: Thank you! Thank you! Thank You! THANK YOU! You gave me such good ideas! Me will try to use them! Only two people gave me ideas and you were one of them! Thank you!  
  
Also would anyone like to be my beta??????? And teach me how to beta??? But mostly be my beta?? *I feel so demanding, I asked for help and now I'm asking for a beta, what a bum I am*  
  
Please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. Chapter Six

(this isn't a new chapter I just redid and added stuff to the fight scene...) I finally updated!!!!!! Sorry it took so long. I was stuck, and then school started. yea. Stuff. Hopefully this is long enough to make up for my omission.  
  
BEFORE YOU READ THIS, REREAD CHAPTER FIVE! I TOTALLY REVAMPED IT, I ADDED AND TOOK OUT AND CHANGED A TON OF STUFF!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: you know what a disclaimer is supposed to say. Don't sue me.  
  
Now, on to the fic  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Alanna, more familiar with the palace than either George or Arram, led the way through the many various corridors and staircases, until they reached the entrance to the dungeons. Arram was gasping for breath.  
  
Alanna chuckled. "You'll get used to it. The palace is a big place." With a nod from the guard in charge she entered the door labeled, 'Jakat al Mohanon'. "Guess this is it." She threw a wall of violet power up over herself and George, to fend off any sudden magical attacks, and went into the high security prison. Arram started to draw a shimmering black veil over himself, then seemed to decide against it. He followed them across the threshold.  
  
"YOU!" Jakat had seen the lady knight. He sent a whip of power lacing after her, which, although it simply bounced off her shield, seemed to have adverse affects on the Lioness. She paled and seemed to weaken a tiny bit. She glared, and the shield brightened.  
  
Jakat threw another bolt, and at this the Lioness's shelter dulled, then brightened again. More power streamed from her fingers into the amethyst barrier. Yet another teal cord hit her shield, and George grabbed his lady, giving her support to focus her energy on to keeping the violet wall in place.  
  
Arram had seen enough. He sent a net of his magic to grab Jakat, and bind his power. The bolt Jakat had been preparing to throw melted, and he screamed, an animal noise. Black sparkling power pinned his arms to his sides, and his legs together. The desert wizard was unable to use any of his magic.  
  
Arram sent one more bit of power, solidifying the magical bond, and ushered the nobles out of the room. "What was that? It didn't seem like raw power, which should have little to no effect on your shield, and I don't think your magic is so weak that you cannot perform a simple blocking spell without effort, yet stories, and he-" Arram pointed at George, "both say you're very powerful, so it could be some other kind of magic-"  
  
"Shut up." Alanna glared.  
  
Arram blushed. "My university peers always said that once I got started talking about learning I never stopped and-"  
  
Alanna interrupted again. "I said 'shut up'. That was no raw power he was throwing at me. It had some sort of penetrating draining spell woven in with it. Therefore, it could get though the barrier." She spoke tightly, as if with great effort. She gripped her emberstone again. For the second time that month her power was floating away from her. Toward the prison cell. She pulled in hard. They heard a shriek of disappointment from behind the door. That which had been floating away came back. "A powerful, lasting draining spell."  
  
Arram stared. "I can't see magic."  
  
Without asking he promptly strode up to her and put his hands on her temples. Black fire shimmered around her head, then faded. "I borrowed the knowledge from your head to get a fuller understanding."  
  
Alanna stiffened, then relaxed. She couldn't get used to him going in her head! She had agreed to take him on though, and if this helped, so much the better.  
  
"Let's wrap this up," stated Arram matter-of-factly. "We have a crazy, and fairly powerful, though not all powerful, sorcerer who hates you for as-yet-unknown reasons who will repeatedly try to kill you. Sounds like fun."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
An hour and a bath later, Alanna trotted alone down the hallways of the palace towards the royal wing. Those who recognized her but did not know her smirk and whispered to their neighbors of who she must be visiting, but she ignored them.  
  
Just before reaching the plush red and gold-carpeted stairs that would lead her to the royal suites, she turned left, and went down a smaller, but no less ornate staircase. This lead to the suits held by the other important people of the realm. Her own rooms were here, but that was not where she was headed. She stopped at a door labeled 'Buriram Tourakom, Chief Bodyguard to the Queen,' and knocked.  
  
The door opened slowly, and the small K'miri girl peered out. "Yes? Oh, hi Alanna. Come on in."  
  
She opened the door the rest of the way, and Alanna stepped into the small room. The K'mir could have had a much larger living space, but she had insisted that it was kept simple. Looking around, Alanna chose a comfortable looking chair, and promptly sat as gracelessly as she could, causing Buri to stare, once again, at the King's Champion. Alanna grinned, and patted the seat next to her. She loved the way she could throw even her closest friends off with her lack of refinement.  
  
Alanna felt her light mood darken when Buri moved slowly over and sat gingerly on the cushion, her face full of grim purpose. Alanna was worried, but waited patiently, a hard task for her, until Buri sorted out what she was going to say.  
  
"Well," she paused.  
  
"Is it really so hard to say?" inquired Alanna.  
  
Buri smiled stiffly, a small smile playing on her dark features. "No. I just feel stupid saying it." The smile widened nervously.  
  
"Well, in that case I will just sit here until you work up the courage to say it." She pointed played with her fingers. "Just remember, I posed as a boy for eight years, you can't do much stupider than that."  
  
"Well, for stupid actions, you're kind of right. This is just a stupid thought."  
  
"Tell me. I bet you a gold noble that I've heard stupider." She could afford to lose a noble if Buri would lighten up.  
  
"You know I can't resist a bet. I-just-feel-really-stupid-because-now- I'm-the-only-one-without-a-man-and-I-feel-left-out." She blurted.  
  
Alanna stared at her incredulously, trying to piece together what she said. Buri misunderstood her look though, and bit her lip.  
  
Suddenly Alanna burst out laughing. "That's it? That's all you were worried about?" When Buri looked indignant she swallowed her laughter and attempted to start again. "Don't feel bad! Men are stupid. We don't need them. George is just well." she trailed off. "Mine. I didn't think you wanted a man. Don't ask me to help you look, that's Thayet's area."  
  
Buri cut her off. "I don't want a man. I just felt left out for a second."  
  
Alanna smiled lukewarmly. "Good. Now, help me get Thayet and Jon to not make me go to the ball tonight. I don't care if it's Midwinter, I'm leaving." She stood up and walked over to the door.  
  
"I don't think so, if you're going to pick a fight with them go ahead, I'm not helping."  
  
"Mean." She stuck out her lower lip in mock sadness. "Fine, be that way." She smiled happily and exited the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ SEE! I felt so bad about not updating I didn't even put a cliffy! There.  
  
Thank you for your wonderful reviews. If I already thanked you and wrote it again here, so much the better:  
  
AJ 4EVA: Thanks!  
  
EvilStrawberry: Thank you so much! No prob to review your stories I liked them. *Waves bye* (hehe jk)  
  
Fire Mage6: Thank you. Of course Numair trusts them; he spoke to them first. Yea. Thanx for your review.  
  
Lioness38: I'm trying! Thanks for the review!  
  
CrystalLili: Thank You!  
  
PhyscoLioness13: Thank you, thank you, thank you for al your reviews! *gives PhyscoLioness a big hug and a cookie* This is what Buri is upset about. Kind of. I'm working on this story still..  
  
Pookie: POOKIE!!!!!  
  
Sw33t T3mptations: Thanks! Wicked I like the sound of that...  
  
Jesse: Thanks Jess  
  
Leeread: ^_^  
  
Ryoko.Kilala: Thanks! I'm trying to make the chapters longer. Honestly!  
  
Goddess of the Moon: Numair is two years younger than Alanna. Thanks, I don't think I will be stuck for that long again. I hope.  
  
Vera: Chocolate is my friend. (I wrote my other very odd story after eating M&M's. Thanks for your review! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Don't expect another chapter for a while, my creative writing teacher told me I have to try something in a different genre. Give me two weeks. I should hopefully get it updated by then...  
  
NOW REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. Chapter Seven, New!

> > BRAND NEW CHAPTER SEVEN! I took out the whole bit about the bandits, and rewrote the whole thing as a filler chapter of fluff. The bandit bit will be reinserted later in the story. I'm sorry it took five months; I was just really busy! Go read it!
>> 
>> -------
>> 
>> Chapter Seven  
  
Alanna and George left the palace, with a royal order to return within the month for the Midwinter festival and royal wedding. 
>> 
>> As they rode, Alanna noticed that George seemed very nervous. She let him be though. A winter chill was in the air, and she was freezing.
>> 
>> "You do know where we're going." At first, it took her a moment to realize he had indeed spoken.
>> 
>> "Tell me again." She had been wondering, though she was sure that he had said something, before.
>> 
>> He sighed. "Pirate's Swoop. My, and your, new home."
>> 
>> Alanna started. She had forgotten that she would be moving in with him. She had heard Pirate's Swoop was beautiful, though she had never seen it.
>> 
>> The old lord had died without a single friend or family member to inherit, leaving the King free to give the title of Baron to George at his ennoblement. When she married him, she would become the baroness of Pirate's Swoop. Lady Alanna of Pirate's Swoop and Olau. It had a nice ring to it.
>> 
>> A week or so later, the sun was just beginning to set when Alanna and George rode over a hill, and out of the forest. Immediately, bright light, and the roaring of a crashing sea assaulted Alanna. Nestled on a cliff high above a cove sat a sparkling castle, complete with three towers. 
>> 
>> "It's beautiful, George," Alanna breathed, overcome by it. It looked like a place out of legends.
>> 
>> "I'm glad you like it," he grinned. "I've an even better surprise for you, once we get inside."
>> 
>> Alanna narrowed her eyes. "Is it stolen?"
>> 
>> George laughed merrily. "Must you ask that every time I get you something? No, my love, it is not stolen."
>> 
>> Then at the front gate of the castle, George signaled to the watchman in the tower, and whistled a peculiar tune. The watchmen whistled something in return, and the huge gate began to open. Alanna and George rode into the courtyard, and dismounted, as hostlers came to take their horses. Alanna looked around, shielding her eyes from the sun. George watched one particular tower as if waiting for something. Alanna turned to look at it.
>> 
>> Another whistle sounded, and a flag was run up the tower, a brown field with a gold key. George grinned. "My own personal insignia."
>> 
>> Alanna punched his arm. "Starting to like our new status, aren't we?"
>> 
>> He grinned. "Not a bit. Come inside, my Lioness. I've something else to show you."
>> 
>> He showed her into a large oak door. Inside was a dimly lit formal dining room, with a large table. Alanna sent her Gift into the candles and torches, lighting them. As the room came in view, she noticed a large red cloth laid out over the table. Inspecting it, she saw a golden, rearing lioness, with a small KC embroidered in the corner. "The personal flag of the King's Champion," George smiled softly. "Had it 'specially ordered from the finest flag-makers in the land for you. Consider it a movin' present."
>> 
>> Alanna's eyes filled with tears. "I love it."
>> 
>> ----
>> 
>> Thank you to all of my lovely reviewers, who waited so patiently for this! If you reviewed more than once, you have more than one answer awaiting you in the list.  
  
Thelastsilmaril: No, my computer is fine, I'm just lazy.   
  
Death Goddess Assassin: I feel loved.  
  
Nessa Elanesse: I buy my books are Barnes and Noble.. and... what did I say to your offer of beta-ing?  
  
gray rain: Thank you... I feel...so... loved!   
  
milky way bar: Hi!  
  
Arianla: Er.. now?  
  
Robinwyn: Thank you... Um, when you notice that I've updated, hehe please beta it and send it back.. unless I sent it to you already and I forgot... thanks..  
  
Mage424: Thank you! September, I believe..  
  
Evilstrawberry: How does a computer get struck by lightning? Anywhoo... thanks!  
  
Saharian: Yay, I'm so loved...  
  
MunkeyLynne: Hi again......  
  
MunkeyLynne: And again... (don't worry, I love you anyway...)  
  
shattered amethyst: Woot!  
  
Peachy Garlic: My fic is tasty? Yay!  
  
Peachy Garlic: Yes, I did get rid of it. reminds Did you read it, Randy?  
  
Nayhleii: I'm your'e hero? Wow... I feel so special...  
  
Galia: 'allo!  
  
Galia: And again, thanks!  
  
Andi G: Thank you! Don't you like poofy Numairs? Anyways.. he's jut back at the palace.  
  
Robinwyn: Hi!  
  
Verasilyn: Of course it was nice, it was me, wasn't it? Lol, jk  
  
champion of thunder: Thank you... feels special again  
  
Santapaws: I shall keep that in mind... calls beta  
  
carmen12341: er.. now?  
  
CrystalLili: I am.. I am... even if it takes me forever cough five months  
  
Leeread: Yes, I can wait a month. Five of them. Sorry, lol.  
  
Leeread: Thank you!  
  
Nip: Yes, they did have an infirmary, think bandit attack in WWRLAM. I'm glad you liked it!  
  
Fire Mage6: Huh? Thanks and your welcome!  
  
Goddess Of The Moon: Ehee, and thank you!  
  
ArizonaBay: Happy dances are good.. Is five months soon?  
  
Lady Myranel: Yup, meloves Les Mis.  
  
Alcapacien: Out loud? Here's more.  
  
Innocence8: Although this chapter is now fluff where it was action, it will return, but I felt it fit better later in the story... You're welcome, and thanks again for your review!  
  
Lady Slone of Snow Mt: I'm writing, I'm writing...
>> 
>> --
>> 
>> Chapter Eight will be out... Eventually! Expect slightly more writing in the summer, and a whole lot less in the fall. Expect nothing in the fall, because I'm starting an new school, pointe classes, regular ballet, jazz, hip-hop, and dance line. So I will barely have enough time for homework, much less fan-fiction. But this summer I will try to put out at least three more chapters. I promise! Thank you for waiting! FlamingKnight


	8. Fake Chapter Eight Ignore, read new Seve...

> This is a fake chapter to get the story out of the depths of the site and onto the first page. Ignore it; go read the new chapter seven. That is why I do this.  
  
Fake chapter Eight:  
  
Alanna and George lived happily ever after at Pirate's Swoop. They had three kids, Alan, Alianne, and Thom. Alan becomes a knight, Thom becomes a mage, and we think Alianne will be a spy, a queen, a goddess, or some other funky ending, and we'll know once Trickster's Queen comes out.  
  
This chapter broke no rules. It is not fully an author's note, it is more than a one or two liner. Ignore it; the real chapter eight will be out sometimes in June.


End file.
